Hey! Hey! Luce! Luce! I Don't Like Your Boyfriend
by Papadillia
Summary: Lucy gets a new boyfriend, Corey. Natsu is jealous and Mira is sad. So they go out and have a pity party for the night whilst shopping. Little does the trio know it that Corey just wants to get into Lucy's pants/skirt. Will Natsu make it on time or will she be ravished? NaLu!
1. Corey & Water Works

This was the third time this week Lucy had went out on a date with some guy. Natsu was as his breaking point he couldn't stand Lucy with anymore who wasn't him. Natsu just continued sulking while drinking his fire whiskey, it was his fifth refill yet that didn't stop him. Mirajane noticed him drinking more then usual and knew something wasn't right.

"Natsu? Are you all right? Your drinking more than usual." She said worriedly. Natsu looked at Mira with downcast eyes, almost like he was a said puppy.

"It's just that I haven't seen Lucy around a lot cause she's been going out on dates, and when. I try to visit her she kicks me out cause she's getting ready for a date." Natsu said gloomy-like. Mira's eyes softened at the dragon slayer. Mira knew about his crush for a while even though he never admitted it. She seen the way he would be happier when she was around and how he looked at her.

"Well Natsu if you feel that way you should tell her that you love her!" Mira squeaked. Natsu looked at her like she just drunk the nastiest concoction ever.

"What do you mean tell her how I feel?! Lucy doesn't like me that way." He mumbled the last sentence.

"Oh Natsu I'm sure she likes yo-" Lucy burst through the doors with some guy and looked super happy. Natsu and Mira looked at Lucy. Natsu sneered and turned back around. Mira just sighed and frowned. The stellar Mage and the random boy made there way to the dragon slayer and take-over Mage.

"Hey guys!" Lucy said cheerfully. Natsu and Mira turned to Lucy, faked a weak smile and waved. Lucy didn't noticed the weakness in there smiles and just continued.

"So this is my new boyfriend Corey! Corey this is Natsu and Mirajane." She said.

"Nice to meet you Natsu, Mirajane." Corey said. Natsu and Mira shook his hand. It took all of Natsu's self control not to give this guys a fiery beat down.

Natsu couldn't take it anymore so he plastered this biggest grin on his face and excused himself. "Well I'm in need of new clothes! Mira can you help me pick?" He gave her a look that said 'I need comforting' Mira understood and had a gentle fake smile on her face. "Sure Natsu, I'll be glad to help you." And with that Mira put down what she was doing and left with Natsu.

Lucy, unsure of what happened felt a pang in her chest but shrugged it off. She took her boyfriends hand and asked him to go to the newest cafe in Magnolia not far from the guild. And with that she exited with Corey hand in hand with Corey.

* * *

As soon as Mirajane and Natsu left the guild. Natsu erupted in water works. Mira gave Natsu a pity smile and hugged him. Natsu stopped crying after Mirajane hugged him put he still had tear prickling at the ends of his eyes.

"M-Mira c-can I s-stay at your h-house later?" He said through sobs.

"Of course you can Natsu! Stay over as many times as you want." She said sadly. She could feel herself tearing up to because seeing Natsu so sad was heartbreaking and her favorite people were not together. After about 1 minute of trying not to cry she also exploded into water works. Seeing Mira explode into water works also made Natsu continued what he started.

They stayed crying in front of the guild until the guild doors opened, the two immediately stopped crying. Lucy and Corey starred at the two in confusion. The dragon slayer and take-over Mage had dots over there heads until Mira took Natsu's hand and sprinted away so fail there was a trail of dust.

Lucy's facial expression stayed confused until Corey broke the silence. "What's up with them? It seems like they were crying." Lucy eyes widened she didn't notice any tears.

"Well there always like that, and tears?"

"Yeah I saw tears in both of there eyes." He shrugged. Lucy's mouth was wide open as well as her eyes looking at him in shock.

"N-Natsu?! Crying?! He never cries!" She exclaimed in shock.

Corey shrugged, already tired of this Natsu guy. "Wanna go now?" He said.

"Y-yes it was just a shock to me."

* * *

Mira dragged Natsu all the way to the shopping department of Magnolia. Mira was panting like crazy.

"Mira! What the hell?!"

"I- had- to- get- us out- of there fast- cause it was- Lucy- and Corey." She panted.

Natsu's mouth went into an 'o' shape in understanding.

"But why did you bring us here?"

Mira smiled evilly, "You said you wanted to go shopping for new clothes did you not Natsu?"

Natsu gulped, "I-I g-guess I d-did." He stuttered

"Well then lets shop!" She cheered whilst grabbing Natsu's hand and dragging him into the nearest shop.


	2. The Real Him & Strawberry Cakes

**I hope you guys like this story I'm writing! I try uploading daily but sometimes a person gets lazy ya know? -Papadillia**

* * *

Corey & Lucy walked in comfortable silence to the cafe hand and hand. Lucy felt some what wrong hold his hand.

'_His hand is rough, hard, and cold. Natsu's hand is warm, soft, also rough but the pleasurable kind.' She thought _

_In her heart she knew this was wrong but in her mind she didn't._

The duo continued walking. Once arriving at the newest cafe the server came up, gave them there table, handed them there menus, and left.

"So Lucy," Corey purred, "Do you mind if I spend the night at your place?" He questioned.

Lucy arched a brow. "And why is it that you want to stay over?"

"Well I live with a room mate and he has a girlfriend and there you know.." He lied.

Lucy knew good and well what he meant and hummed in approval. Corey silently cheered unbeknownst to the Mage in front of him.

"Lucy what street do you live on?" He tried to start a conversation. Lucy looked up from her menu and smiled.

"Well I live on Strawberry Street and in my house. I never get much privacy cause Natsu keeps breaking in and sleeping in my bed with me." Corey eyes widened in shock.

'_He already slept with her?! Dammit! I wish she was a virgin! Makes things funnier then they are.' He thought_

Lucy noticed and shock and panicked look and quickly covered it up.

"It's not like we-we s-slept together! I'm still a-a v-v-virgin." She whispered the last word. Corey got the message and sighed in relief. He would be fucking a virgin after all.

"Why and how does he sneak in?" He questioned, irritated that this guy was the topic, and how he sleeps on her bed.

"I'm not sure why he sneaks in but he gets in through the window. I'm so used to him coming in I just leave the window unlocked now." She said, while rolling her eyes.

"How many golden keys do you have, Lucy?" Lucy smiled wide because he was taking an interest in her celestial sprits.

"Well at the moment I have 10! Theres Virgo, Gemini, Leo, Taurus, Cancer, Aries, Scorpio, Aquarius, Sagittarius, and Capricorn!" Lucy exclaimed, with stars in her eyes.

"Are you ready to order?" said the waitress, Mandy.

"Oh, yes. Can I get a 3 whole strawberry cake and a slice of chocolate cake?" Lucy said.

"Sure, And you sir?" Mandy said while writing down her order.

"Can I get a Oreo milkshake with a chocolate chip cookie?"

"Ok. Your orders will be out shortly!" Mandy said and walked away.

* * *

"Mira~ Do we really have to go to this cafe? I mean why can't we go back to the guild?" Natsu said in a whiny tone.

Mira sighed. "We're going here because Erza wanted to get her some strawberry cake and I've been wanting to come here for a while." She said. Natsu shivered at the mention of Erza.

"Ok, ok I get it lets just get there before I die of boredom!" He exclaimed, while slouch-walking.

Natsu stopped for a moment and sniffed the air. He smelt 2 familiar scents, Corey and Lucy's to be exact.

"Mira stop." Mira looked at him question-ly. "What? Why?" "I can smell Corey and Lucy."

Mira's eyes went wide at platters, then she smiled evilly. Natsu looked at Mirajane in fear evident in his eyes.

"Oh Natsu.~ Why don't we follow them?" She said darkly, the evil smile never leaving her face.

At this point Natsu's body couldn't react by himself so with out knowing he nodded in fear. Mira's dark self disappeared, thankful to Natsu who just whipped the sweat on his face.

"Transform into Erza, Natsu!" Mira said, while changing into Wendy. Natsu transformed into Erza without problem thanks to Mira's classes.

Mira and Natsu entered the cafe as Erza and Wendy.

"Mira are you sure about this?" Natsu whispered to Mira. Mira nodded.

"Hello! Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew! How many menus would you like today?" Said the server.

"Uh Hello. Can we get two menus please?" Mira said.

"Of course! Please follow me." The waitress just happened to lead them to a table RIGHT next to Lucy and her boyfriend.

Lucy must of noticed the two and said," Hey Erza,Wendy!" She said happily.

"H-hi Lucy-San!" Said Mira acting like Wendy.

"Yes hello Lucy, mind introducing us to your friend?" Natsu glared and Erza glare at him.

"U-uh yeah E-Erza this is my boyfriend C-Corey." She stuttered.

Natsu got up and held out Erza's sword. "You better treat Lucy right! It you don't I'll kill you!" He said with a dark aura surrounding her. Lucy sweatdropped and Corey broke into a cold sweat.

"O-Of c-c-course!" He stuttered. Erza lowered her sword and removed the dark aura and sat back down.

"Good acting Natsu!" Mira whispered to Natsu. He nodded and smirked.

"Hi what may I get you today?" Said the waitress. "Oh can I get 5 whole strawberry cakes and a dozen strawberry cookies to-go?" Natsu in Erza form said.

"Sure! And for you miss?"

"Uh can I get an Oreo milkshake and 2 dozen chocolate cookies?" Mira in Wendy form said.

"Ok your orders will be out shortly." And with that she walked away.

By time Natsu/Erza and Mirajane/Wendy finished ordering Lucy's and Corey's things already came out.

* * *

Lucy and Corey finished eating and were now heading to her apartment. She said her good byes to Erza and Wendy then left hand in hand to her apartment. Her strawberry cakes were in Corey's hand.

Once arriving on Strawberry Street, Lucy opened the door, Corey was behind her licking his lips for what he was about to get.

Lucy lead Corey to the kitchen so he could put the cakes in the fridge.

"Corey! I'm gonna take a bath make yourself at home!" Lucy shouted from the bathroom.

"Ok!" He responded. Corey made his way to her bedroom and saw something shiny on her desk.

It was Lucy's keys. Corey picked them up and hid them in the top cabinet of the kitchen.

"Corey! I'm coming out!" Lucy warned.

Corey smiled evilly and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

Sorry I didn't update for a few days! I was grounded for a M & M wrapper!~Papadillia


	3. My Savior & Punishment

Natsu and Mira watched as Corey and Lucy entered her house. Natsu let out a deep growl, Mira giggled at his jealously.

"Why are you laughing?!" Natsu whisper-yelled. Mirajane just laugh louder. "It's- just that- your so jealous!" She said.

Natsu just rolled his eyes. "Mira are you sure this is a good idea? I mean why are we even following them?"

Mira stopped giggling and her face turned into a serious expression. "It's because I don't trust this Corey guy he seems suspicious!" She exclaimed. Natsu just nodded.

"Hey Mira since your always trying to get us together, who do you like?" Natsu questioned. Mira blushed a light pink tint on her cheeks.

"W-well isn't it obvious? I-it's Freed!" She said while stuttering. Natsu eyes went wide then he burst out laughing.

"H-Hey what's so funny?!" Mirajane exclaimed. "It's- just that- you like- that guy-?!" He said through a fit of laughter.

"Hey I can't he-" she started but a voice interupted what she was saying.

"HELP PLEASE NATSU! HELP!" A very familiar voice said.

"LUCY!" They said in unison.

* * *

Lucy opened the bathroom door only to have Corey to be standing at the front of the door.

"Geez Corey you scared the bej-" she said but Corey covered her mouth with his hand. Lucy's eyes went wide, shock filling her body to the brink of tears. Corey grabbed a belt and tied Lucy's hands up. Lucy started screaming to the only person who was always there in her time of need.

"HELP PLEASE NATSU! HELP!" She screamed. Corey slammed his hand over her mouth once again. Lucy exploded into tears. Corey ripped off her shirt revealing her bountiful breast.

Lucy screamed through muffled protest. "Your screaming just makes me want you even more Lucy!" Corey said evilly, whilst ripping off her shorts. This made her cry even harder and scream louder.

"Wow. Lucy your body is even more beautiful with out clothes." He said while kneeding her breast and rubbing his hands on the cloths of her panties. Corey stopped abruptly to unbuckle his pants to reveal his manhood. He ripped of the remainder of Lucy's clothes and was just about to enter her until..

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" A fiery fist came through the window and came in contact with Corey's face. Natsu grabbed Corey and tossed him out to Mira who was in her Satan Soul form.

"Mira! Take him to the guild for some punishment!" Natsu said darkly.

"With pleasure Natsu." she giggled and dragged Corey away to the guild.

Natsu shifted his attention to Lucy who was still crying. He untied Lucy and sat her up right. "Luce are you alright?" He said lowly with his bangs. He feel a large lump in his throat and tried to suppress it but failed.

"Y-Yeah. I-I-I'm o-ok t-thanks t-to y-y-you Natsu." She sobbed. At this point Natsu was crying as well, Lucy noticed this and asked why he was crying.

"He could of hurt you Luce," he said still hiding his eyes with his bangs,"If I didn't come when I did he could of hurt you." He said lowly. Lucy's eyes widened at his statement.

"N-Natsu can you stay tonight?" She questioned. He nodded. Lucy got up and put on new clothes not caring if Natsu was watching, to her it seemed some what... Comfortable.

By time she was done dressing, Natsu was asleep snoring away on her bed. She smiled warmly and giggled. She climbed into bed and snuggled up against him.

"Thank you Natsu, for always being there." she kissed his forehead and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Geez you really are stupid little boy!" Mira said.

Mira arrived at the guild and held up Corey. "SILENCE!" She yelled. Everyone looked at Mira and gulped.

"This boys name is Corey. He was Lucy's boyfriend until he tried to rape her!" She exclaimed, every gasped and started getting rowdy.

"Now we are gonna show him what happens when you mess with out nakama! Oh and by the way seave some for Natsu and Lucy." And with that she threw Corey into the middle of the guild.

EVERYONE got up to give him a taste of punishment. Mirajane giggled and joined the crowd.

* * *

Yeah... I'm really bad at this type of stuff plus I just write as I go. So~ there ya have it~Papadillia


End file.
